


All he could do is laugh.

by adieuophelia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adieuophelia/pseuds/adieuophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake was laughing, everything was happy to him and nothing was wrong.<br/>But was it really? What could the old him be feeling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All he could do is laugh.

All he could do was laugh.  
Jake laughed and laughed, but the words echoed in his head. Did Dirk really just say that? A part of him that was long gone, a normal part of him, refused to believe it. No, he loved Dirk! They were in love, and they always would be! Even if they were drifting apart, Jake always loved him.  
He tried and tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. The scene replayed in his head a thousand times. It’s over, Jake. It’s over, Jake. It’s over, Jake. It’s over, Jake. It was a never-ending voice, but no one else heard it. A small part inside of him was screaming. “Shut up! Stop it, please! I love him! This isn’t real, this didn’t happen! Go away!”   
But no one heard him. It was too quiet, too nonexistent of a voice. That part of him had left forever. The moment was frozen. Dirk, staring at him with angry eyes. Jake never meant to hurt him; he just wanted space! But it was too late now; time would keep going without him. This small part of Jake that loved Dirk, that never wanted to let him go, was stuck. All he could see was Dirk’s angry glare, and himself laughing. Jake, the small part of him, was left behind.   
He hugged Dirk tightly around the waist, pretending he was his old self, not dressed up with soda pop. The scene was so happy, everyone dancing and laughing, but nothing was happy about it. Everyone was different, and nothing would be the same. But Jake couldn’t do anything.  
Time caught up, and Jake was back. Everything was moving, everything was happy again. The pain of Dirk’s words faded in Jake’s new body, but it never left. A small part of him curled up and wept, knowing it would never touch Jake again, never hug him, never kiss him, and never be loved by him.  
A small part of him wept, but all he could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Small update ficlet, I just found the update too heartbreaking to not do something for it.


End file.
